Modern aircraft include a number of different communications systems. These systems may include, for example, public cabin Wi-Fi connectivity systems, crew information systems, wireless passenger service units, wireless passenger control units, wireless emergency lighting systems, commercial mobile radio services, and the like.
Typically, the wireless systems onboard an aircraft operate as redundant, parallel wireless networks. In other words, the wireless systems operate as separate federated systems. Indeed, in such a federated wireless architecture, there is generally an undesirable proliferation of equipment to support the various wireless systems. In this regard, each wireless system may have its own communication protocol, hardware supplier and set of wireless access points. As a result of the redundancies, the overall weight, power requirements and cooling requirements for the wireless systems may be undesirably large when considered in the aggregate. The redundancy of the wireless systems may also diminish the network performance and complicate the security features. In light of the increasing demand and utilization of wireless systems onboard an aircraft, the deficiencies associated with redundant, parallel wireless networks are being and are expected to continue to be exacerbated.
As such, it would desirable to provide for wireless communications onboard an aircraft in a manner that is more sensitive to the weight contributed by the wireless communications equipment as well as the power requirements and cooling requirements demanded by the wireless communications equipment. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide for wireless communications onboard an aircraft in such a manner so as to facilitate communications between various wireless devices and to further facilitate the addition of other wireless systems and/or devices in the future.